All That Was Left
by Zutara247lova
Summary: The war has only just begun as the avatar loses to the fire lord and the gaang gets serperated. No one knows who is and isn't alive except for two who are out on their own facing against all odds. Working together, to save friends, and the world. Zutara all the way you guys. Ok yeah I'm terrible at descriptions oops :/.(Rating may change because it will get dark and other things:D)
1. Prologue

**All That I Have Left**

_Katara and Zuko are alone out in some woods off the Fire Nation map. Aang failed to deafeat the Fire Lord and the only two people who are still alive and free are Katara and Zuko. Learning that if they are going to save the world, and their friends they_ have_ to do it together. Relationships grow as they grow stronger together facing all their troubles one step at a time. They're are just two teens who are scared and more than anything angry, but are going to do all that they can to take back all that was theirs._

**A/N:** This silly idea just bursted into my head and I honestly don't know how it's going to go but I like it and I'm going to make it work! This rating may change idek ~ but I am going to continue this because I'm already starting on the second chapter! Any who the first chapter is just a prologue to what happened before Zuko and Katara began to became the most baddest of asses theire ever will be, because you can expect alot of awesome Zutara batlles in this story. hehe^u^. It's basically after Zuko gets hit by lightning for Katara, and Katara chains up Azula and such. Basically since Aang couldn't kill the Fire Lord and since the airship fleets were'nt knocked down more soldeirs were able to fight on the battle grounds, and Katara had to make a run for it since Zuko was hurt. Gaaah this is going to be probably a little dramatic but of course all add my silly little humor into it! Hope you liek it and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>When he woke up the first thing he remembers seeing was blue eyes looking down at him. Then he felt something like rain falling upon his cheek. It wasn't until he fully regained consciousness, and all sensing abilities, that the rain was actually tears falling from those blue eyes.<p>

It was Katara, he thought, it had to be Katara. She was cradling his head into her chest as tears just continued to fall from her eyes.

The first thing on his mind was this pain in his chest that possessed the feeling as though he had been stabbed by fire, because it burned like nothing else.

He made a grunt as he felt the pain in his chest increase as Katara hugged him. She quickly let him go and studied his face. She was still crying, but at least she was smiling.

"…Katara…" He rasped out. Even speaking hurt. He has never felt any pain like this before, and he's been burned by scorching fire on his _face_, and this burning sensation in his chest hurt like hell.

"Shh don't move I'm not done healing you."

He heard her speak but he wasn't really processing anything at the moment other than trying to think what the hell happened.

The feeling of two cool hands touched the place where it hurt the most. He jerked, but relaxed as the pain subsided and felt a nice cool massage move over his aching muscles.

"Done."

Through half lidded eyes and with a scratchy voice he whispers, "Thank you, Katara."

She just smiles back down at him with more teary eyes and whispers back, 'I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Before Zuko could do anything else, ask any more questions, his eyelids grew heavy and decided right now was a good time to sleep.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

When he woke up again he was alone, and this time had a clearer understanding of his surroundings. These tall trees in a forest surrounded him, it had to be morning, at least that's what it felt like. He tried to stand up, but his chest busted with pain. As he clenched at his chest he noticed the wrappings surrounding it.

"_Where am I?" _he thought.

Looking to his right he saw a huge stick, reached for it, and used it as support as he stood up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Zuko snaps his head back quickly to see who was there. And there stood Katara. She was holding what looked like a bunch of fruit and nuts.

"Glad you're up it's about time I was starting to worry that… never mind. Do you want some lychee nuts?"

"Katara, what happened? Where is Azula? Where's the rest of the group?" Zuko's mind was racing with worries and questions.

Katara sat down by an unlit campfire. She popped a lychee nut in her mouth and shook her head no.

"Katara! What happened? Why are we out here? Where is everyone?" His temper rose, he began to grow frustrated. He never was a big fan of not knowing things.

"I don't know!" Katara yells while looking into the pile of burned logs as if a fire where burning.

They just sat their in silence for a while, questions roamed through each other's minds. Zuko began to realize what had happened from what he last remembers. _Azula…_ he thought. They were fighting Azula, a battle between them and the fire nation, and from what it looks like the fire nation had won.

"Katara… Please tell me… What _happened_?" Zuko spoke as he limped over to sit by her. She shook her head again and sighed before speaking.

"You were out for four days, and in over those four days the fire nation has taken over everything, and now... You are the only thing that I have left…"

Zuko stared at her in shock as she wiped her tears away. "_Three days? How could I have been unconscious for three whole days?" _

"You don't know where Aang and everyone else is?"

Katara shook her head again. "All I know is that once things started taking a bad turn your uncle found me running and dragging you away from all the soldiers. He grabbed me, and you and directed me towards the forest and said once this is all over he will meet me there. I cried and protested but he insisted on it 'not being safe' to stay there, and I needed to get you somewhere safe to heal you.

After I got you here and healed you, I just waited. For four whole days, I waited for your uncle to come… and he never did. I wanted to go back and check but I couldn't leave you here so I-"

"Wait you just _left _like that! You just sat back and did _nothing _knowing our friends are still out there!"

"Well what could I do Zuko! You were the only one who I knew I could save, so don't you get mad at me, I did what I could." Tears began pouring from her eyes. "My brother was out there and I don't even know if he's alive, but I'm staying here with you because like I said… you're all I got Zuko! You're all I got..."

Zuko just clenched his jaw and fist and blow flames at the first object he saw, which was a tree. Katara couldn't blame him. Nothing else was left but anger for them to feel. No more hope, no more love, no more happiness, just hate and anger

"Zuko… please don't hurt yourself… You're all I have left… all that I have left." She sobbed.

Zuko turned back towards her and watched her son. It was then Zuko realized what Katara had done. She cared and protected him for four days, knowing, and wanting to go back outside the woods, but this was the safest spot for him and her. She was just doing what she was told. He realized that she was feeling exactly how he was. He realized that she's doing this beacuse it's what they need to do to _survive__._ He realized that she was now all that he had left…

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sooooo what do you think? Leave a** review** and** favorite** or** follow **this story to know more! I always enjoy feedback, good or bad! Also open to suggestions although I do already know whats happening but hey I'm open to all ideas! Whaaaale it's getting late and I'm going to check out for the night! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Heyyylo fandom. Alright I spent all last night and this morning writing this, so here you go two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and follows!

**Disclaim:** I don't really know if I need this but I honestly don't care this is the only disclaimer I'm doing for the whole story so yep. I DON'T OWN ATLA, i barely have any rights to the computer I'm writing this story on...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days after Zuko woke up, and realized that he and Katara were alone out here in the woods. On the first night, Zuko had nothing to say, because there was nothing <em>to <em>say. Katara just slept by the campfire as Zuko slept against a tree. They would alternate who would stay up for watch out every other hour, at least that's what they planned but Zuko just stopped waking up Katara and decided to stay up the whole night.

It was nice to be able to sit and share some time with the stars in the sky. It was when Zuko would pray that all his friends and his uncle were ok, and that the spirits may protect them from any harm. He mostly prayed that they all were alive. They had to be alive, for the sake of him and Katara.

In the mornings, Katara would go out, get food for breakfast, and cook them things and such. Zuko would try to practice and fire bend, but eventually it made his chest ache with pain, and Katara would order him to sit down and just relax.

That was the thing though. He didn't want to _relax, _he wanted to take the throne from his father and put his father in jail or kill him. It was too late to relax now.

They also never talked. After breakfast, Katara and Zuko would sit around in awkward silence because no one really felt like talking yet.

Around the fifth day of awkward silence, Zuko decided that it was best if they began to move.

"Where exactly would we go Zuko? It's not like we have anywhere to go to." Katara spoke as she practiced her water bending.

"Well we can't just live off of lychee nuts and berries forever."

Zuko stood up and winced in pain. Katara jumped up and ran over to him.

"Stop moving so much!" She griped.

Katara looked at the bandage around his torso. It was growing dirty. Actually, all of him was growing dirty. Spirits only knew how she looks too. Katara frowned at the thought of looking disgusting, she hated being dirty.

"Ok yeah we need to find a hot spring, or some water of some sort so I can replenish on water supply. Also we both need baths and I need to clean your bandages."

"Well, not only that, but don't we need to get more and better supplies to treat our wounds, and we probably need to find some sort of disguise to hide ourselves knowing my dad is probably looking for us." Zuko added.

Katara didn't want to admit it but they would have start moving. They couldn't just stay in their little campsite forever. She just felt safe here. Any wrong move could cost them their lives.

"Fine we'll head out tomorrow." She said giving in for once to Zuko.

Zuko shook his head. "No we need to leave _today, _Katara."

It honestly made no sense to stay there when they could be moving, and someone is bound to notice the campfire smoke one day, wondering who's burning it. They needed to find a town and go shopping and try to make a strategic plan.

Katara sighed and shrugged. "Well where are we supposed to even go? We don't even know which direction to head in."

Zuko pointed in a direction. "That way."

"Why that way?" She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Because I _said _to go that way." He glared at her. Katara just rolled her eyes and groaned as she stopped doing her practices to gather her things. It seems as though all they ever did was question each other's methods and gripe to each other. Zuko realized this was going to be a long journey.

As Katara stomped past Zuko a breeze of her flew over him, which resulted in him coughing.

Katara dropped everything in her hands and ran over to him. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"You're right… you do need a bath." he pinched his nose as he walked in front of her smirking, which soon resulted in a frown as a boot hit his head.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

Katara began to take the lead as they walked. Zuko just followed and watched her from behind. She was holding all their supplies. Somehow, she was able to get Zuko's Dual Dao Swords, her water pouch, a bag, and bandages that all have been used.

He was quite curious to know what exactly happened when he blacked out. Did she just carry him around? Where did she get the stuff? What happened that was so bad that they had to run? He had so many questions to ask but he knew better. Every time he brought it up, she would change the subject. He figured he would just have to wait for when it was time for her to tell him.

Zuko always knew Katara was strong, but she is also stubborn, and determined. Whatever it was that happened a week ago had to be terrible enough to scare her out of her senses. Therefore, instead of annoying her with questions he decided to watch out for her and try to think positive.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

"Hey Mister. I-know-where-we're-going-because-I-said-so," She spoke in a mocking tone, "how about we stop for the night?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

Katara set their bags, and stuff by a tree, and walked off.

Zuko, baffled, wondered why she was quick to leave. "Katara, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if there is any sort of river or lake around here. While I'm out you can go searching for food."

"I'm injured." He pointed toward his wound and his limping body.

"Yeah, but would you rather be injured and fed or injured and famished?" Zuko shrugged at her. "Exactly, plus it will do you some good exercise and stretching for your wound and your muscles."

She smiled and went on her dainty little way. Zuko just scoffed and did a little stretch and grabbed his swords and headed off further into the woods.

Zuko used his swords as support as he walked through the trees and bushes. He carefully watched his step and kept an eye out for anything to eat. After meaningful searching he eventually came across a wild boar.

His grip tightened around the swords handle, holding his breath, keeping everything as still as he could, so he could catch this pig.

"_Katara's going to be so impressed once she sees me bring this back." _He smirked to himself growing a tad bit excited to be hunting something again.

It was eating what looked like more lychee nuts, but Zuko did not know. He slowly approached the pig and hovered right over it in the perfect position to slaughter it.

Zuko licked his lips as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead; all he could think was _"No more damn lychee nuts. Actual meat!" _Zuko couldn't help but smile at how much he sounded like his friend Sokka.

Zuko slowly raised his swords and the pig's ears went up, it looked left and right and then stared straight ahead.

"_Pleasedon'trunpleasedon'trunpleasedon'trun. I NEED THE FOOD." _

The pig took off running not too long after that, and Zuko chased it… for a good while. He could of caught the boar if he didn't slip in fall into the own pig's slop. Zuko just prayed to Agni that it was mud and not what it smelled like.

Disgusted, tired, and pretty pissed off because he was smelly and had no food, he walked back to camp and started to make a small fire.

Katara walked back to the camp with two fair sized fish in her hands. Her face twisted and scrunched up as soon as she walked back into the site.

"Ugggh Zukooooo, what the hell happened it smells like sh–"

" –Please just tell me you found water."

"Uh…yeah?" Katara waved the fish around to show him. "No, I didn't. I just found these fish on a fish tree because you know fish grow on trees." Katara's Sokka side was showing.

Zuko just grabbed his stick and grumpily stomped over past her.

Katara couldn't help but snicker. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To find where you got the fish, as you can see I need a bath."

Then he kept walking, but Katara grabbed his arm and stopped him. Zuko just groaned knowing she was going to ask him more stupid questions.

"You don't even know where to go. Look, how bout we sit down, eat while dealing with your… uh odors, then I'll show you to the river, and you can bathe, but before you do I'll need to fix you're bandages and heal you're wound some more… also if you needed any help well uh yeah you get the picture."

Zuko just looked down at her with his usual smirk. "So basically you're coming to watch me bathe?"

Katara shoved his arm back at him, and Zuko chuckled at the her.

"Eww no! Gross, Zuko! Why would I want to see any of… that" She gestured her hands towards his body.

Zuko frowned a little insulted. 'Well I can go by myself! I know how to wash my body, Katara."

"I never said you didn't! Look, I'm coming along to tend your wound and I'll be not too far from the river, gathering more food that I can find, so if you _did_ need me to help you get out the water or help with you're clothes, which I'm sure you will, I'll be nearby. Spirits Zuko I am not some perverted girl who just watches people bathe, I just want to help you get better. Because the faster you get better, the faster we can try and find some help."

She was fuming with irritation, as Zuko stood there with his pig-shit smelling body. He just sighed and sat down by the fire. "Let's eat and then go."

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

After eating, they went on their way. While walking Katara asked Zuko how exactly, did he get covered in crud? He explained about the pig and everything and Katara just laughed.

"It's not funny." His man ego went down a good percent as he watched her laugh at his loss. Sure the fish were satisfying, but a full grown pig, they would be able eat for weeks! Zuko's stomach churned at the thought of being able to eat fresh pork.

Eventually they arrived toward the river, which resulted in an awkward silence as they just stared at the river.

"Well… uh take off your shirt." She instructed him.

Zuko tossed what was left of his shirt that was torn, burned, and dirty. He waited for Katara to tell him what to do but she just stood there and stared. Zuko looked back at her and shrugged as if to say, ok now what?

"Oh! Um, yeah just go sit down by the water." A faint blush appeared on Katara's cheeks. She doesn't know why she's blushing and why her stomach is doing these weird flips. She has seen Zuko shirtless countless of times but this time was different. They were alone and Katara had to put her hands on his body. It was easy when he was unconscious, but now he is wide-awake and kicking, and the thought of her hands touching Zuko's chest just made the pit of her stomach turn.

Zuko sat down and waited as she walked over. "Well first I need to…"

With no warning, just a flick of her wrist she sent a wave of water towards Zuko and he was drenched.

Zuko glared at her through his wet hair. Obviously, he wasn't prepared for that.

"Sorry, can't heal a filthy person. I always have to clean the wound before I heal it." She smiled.

Zuko just scoffed and turned his head away from her. She knelt down beside him and started to unravel the bandages.

"You still smell terrible." She looked up at him and smiled, but he still looked away with a serious look on his face. "Look I'm sorry Your Highness, that I splashed you with water, I was just trying to make a joke."

"I'm not mad... especially not about that." He spoke softly in a voice that Katara knew something was on his mind.

"Well, what's wrong?"

She had finished unwrapping the bandage and began soaking it in the water.

"I'm just thinking about everyone what they're doing right now, what's happening to them. I hate sitting around and doing nothing."

Katara sighed and agreed. "I know me too. But we can't go out there fighting by ourselves. I'm a water bender, which is the only weapon I have, me in a place where there is barely any water just doesn't work out. You're also hurt. Until you're able to get up and fight properly again we'll just have to lay low."

"I know but I just don't like it."

Katara nodded and agreed agrain. "Alright lay back, I can't heal you properly if you're sitting up straight."

Zuko laid his head back against a rock. Katara sat on his legs and already Zuko's mind flashed a warning.

"Wha -what are you doing?" He gulped as she moved a little more up his legs to his thighs.

"I'm about to heal you. What else?" She dipped her hand in the water and it glowed around her hands

"_What else? Oh, there are more things you can do in this position." _Zuko thought, but tossed the thought away as she brought her hands to the wound on his chest.

Zuko hissed through his teeth, and his whole body shook. It probably was a good thing Katara had sat ontop of his legs other wise they would've been spazzing out everywhere.

"Shhhh just relax, I know it hurts now, but give it a minute." The wound had still hurt, but the pain subsided and he eventually felt pure bliss.

"How does it feel now?" She asked him.

"Great." He spoke with closed eyes and tried to focus on the cool feeling on his chest muscles and the movements of Katara's hands. _"Has she always been this good at massaging?"_ Zuko couldn't help but think it.

Once she was done Zuko opened his eyes and found her still slightly blushing

"Well I'm done. You can go ahead and do what you need to, like I said I won't be too far." She rose up off him and left.

Zuko laid there for a while before leaning upwards and touchinh his wound. He then stood up and stripped out of his pants and stepped into the water, which was freezing cold. He heated up his body temperature and the area around him slowly grew warmer.

He sat back, touched his wound again, and winced. It hurt but it felt a heck of a lot better. He brought his mind back to the time when Azula shot him with lightning, it was because he was trying to save Katara, but really, she saved him. He could not help but smile, sure she might be a pain in the butt to have sometimes, but he wouldn't want to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with anyone but her.

Zuko's brain has always been fuzzy about Katara, he knew he would give up his life for her, but will never admit that he has any such feelings for her. Zuko decided now was not the time to wonder about his feelings for Katara, because he already has before, and it always resulted in thinking about how Aang is in love with her. He thought it was best to just call her his really good friend. There is a war going on and he can't be worried about his emotions.

His goal now was to get better and save everyone he can, especially Katara.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

After bathing and washing his hair, Zuko stood up and got his pants back on. He yelped as he was moving it felt like he pulled a muscle in his chest. He crouched down and grabbed at his chest.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled from further off. She dropped the fruits and nuts in her hands and ran towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Zuko cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I'm fine, I just moved a little too fast."

"Here." Katara picked up the bandage and water bended the water out of them. She wrapped it around his torso again, and tied it off. Then she picked up his shirt and helped him put it on.

"Thanks." he spoke to her.

"No problem." She smiled and helped him up. Zuko grabbed his stick and walked over to the nuts and fruits she had dropped.

"That's okay Zuko I'll get them, let's just head back to camp… You smell so much better by the way."

Zuko smiled and walked with her back to camp. When they got back Zuko instantly fell asleep and Katara stayed up to look out.

She sat in the quiet with a sad pain pulling at her chest . She shed a tear because she didn't know what to do. Every time Zuko yelps or cries in pain, her heart starts racing and she begins to worry. She just wants to make sure Zuko's okay. He can be a stubborn and arrogant little turd sometimes, but Katara wouldn't know what she would do without him.

She sat there and gazed at the stars for a little bit before drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so I hope you don't think it's strange that Zuko has some feelings for Katara already because here's the thing, he's been dealing with his emotions for her strating with the whole "I'll save you from the priates", it's just right now he still is wondering what should he feel. Espically after the whole sothern raiders thing they both have things they need to figure out. Also they are the only two people part of the group that they know are alive, and they need eachother now more than ever. So this is just them starting to adjust to the fact of working together. There will be more fun and actiony scenes but that's not until the next chapters or later chapters. I have big plans for this stroy sooo I hope you like it! **REVIEW **please it always helps ;) and follow or favorite if you like what you see! Alrighty you guys until I get the next chappie up buh-bye. ^_^.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello my friends I am terrible because I've kept you all waiting and I'm soooo sorry. I love writing this story though and I think I'm going to continue unlike some of my others lol. I'm very tired and I can't think of what i should inform ya'll, just know if you're confused on anything you can ask me and I'll answer when my mind is not in a daze! Which also means there's a lot i still have to edit but it's readable, right? okay i'm gonna go, enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh La it's so <em>hot.<em>" Katara whined.

Sweat fell from both Katara and Zuko's brows. The rays of the sun burned against their skin, turning it beat red. Summer in the Fire Nation felt like sitting in a pit of a burning volcano.

Katara bent the sweat from her forehead and discarded it of into the woods. She reached for her pouch to get a drink of water and shook it. There was barely any water left. She groaned and put it back in its place, knowing it's better to conserve it for when they need it.

"Ugh Zukoooo. We are almost out of water, this heat is unbearable, and we're in the middle of nowhere. We have been walking for days in this direction, and whose idea was to walk this way…? Oh yeah, yours."

Zuko stopped abruptly in front of her, and she runs into his back with a muffled umpf.

"Why did you stop? What's wrong?" Katara said with crossed arms. She looked very irritated because it was already enough to walk in this damn heat but to stand in it was just down right stupid.

"We're in the Shino Forest, it's the only forest close to the Fire Capitol and it's what my family used as a shortcut to get to Ember Island if we didn't want to go the more public way."

Katara stood their staring at him baffled, and still very much so irritated with standing in the blistering heat just to talk.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We are headed north to the only small village I know closest. Trust me I've studied and have traveled this path multiple times. I know where I'm going, _Katara_." He sharply pronounced her name in a way that made Katara scoff and roll her eyes.

Zuko didn't really have anything else to say to her because he was tired too. His throat burned, and his legs ached with pain but he trudged forward knowing if he stopped, Katara would refuse to keep moving.

"We're almost there, just a couple of more miles." he told her, he could hear her labored breathing, or maybe it was his… he honestly couldn't tell anymore.

After a few more hours, they ran into this old man coaching a wagon filled with barrels and boxes of cargo. The man nearly ran into Zuko and Katara, who was leaning on each other for support, well more as Katara had her arm wrapped around Zuko's neck and her head rested on his shoulder, dragging her feet along.

The man looked down from his coach at the two and Zuko looked up with weary eyes before passing out.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

"You can't just bring strangers off the street Moe," said what sounded like and angry old lady whispering.

"They passed out in front of my cart, what was I _supposed to do_, Nori!"

"I don't know leave them? You don't just bring them to our house! The Fire Nation is already on our bad side! Keeping two people who don't look like they're from here in the midst of all this mess into our _home_, knowing we have Sora to look after, is just stupid!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it now? Take them back to the road and leave them there?"

"YES, MO-"

Katara shifted and turned trying to signal she was up. She had just about enough of listening to their conversation. She wasn't about to be picked up and placed back on the road, not after being able to rest in such an oh so comfortable bed.

"-I think the girl is up, go check on her." the woman, whose name apparently was Nori, instructed the elderly man, whose name seemed to be Moe.

Katara felt Moe's presence next to her face but kept her eyes shut. She heard sloshing of water, all of her senses picked up, and her heart started pumping her blood faster. "_Water,"_ was the only thought on her mind. As soon as he blotted, the damp cloth on her forehead Katara's eyes flashed open.

The man jumped back in shock of how quickly she had awoken.

'Uh…Hi there…" he managed to speak out.

"Water…" She croaked.

The man poured the bowl of water into her mouth and Katara took long gulps until she was satisfied with the feeling of cold water flowing past her dry lips and down her parched throat.

"Where is he?" She asked secondly once she finished drinking.

"Who... oh the boy is in the other room across the-"

"-Can I see him?" Katara sat up fully and asked.

The man blinked a few times at her surprised at how well she was responding.

"Uh yeah he's just across the-"

Katara had already hopped out of the bed and headed towards Zuko. He was asleep, but alive and that was all that Katara needed to know to feel just the slightest bit better.

She knew he probably needed the sleep, but she shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Zuko!" She whispered sharply.

Zuko tossed, turned, and moaned before opening his eyes. He smiled at the sight of Katara, but then frowned and quickly rose up because he had no idea where he was.

"Where am-"

"-I don't even know. Apparently, we're at some elderly couple's house and they are insane and we need to leave!"

Zuko shook his head in confusion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Where are we?"

"You're in my house, and you're being treated very kindly since we let you sleep in our beds and gave you _our_ water." The woman walked into the room with a sour expression on her face. Both Zuko and Katara's heads turned toward her.

She was frowning at Katara, and Katara refused to look in her eyes because she probably heard what she had said.

Zuko cleared his throat and spoke up. "Listen, m'am, uh me and my friend are very grateful for the help that you have provided and the sacrifices you've made… but we would like to know an exact location of where we are and if you could please tell us why we're here."

The old lady had her arms crossed over her chest, but at least the sour expression on her face had softened. "My husband, Moe, saw you two struggling along in the woods, and out of his generosity he decided to pick you both up when you collapsed. As for where you are, you might as well be in the middle of nowhere. I and my husband live in the outskirts of the fire nation, along with the other outcast."

"So there are other people here?" Zuko asked.

"Well a little ways through the forest and down the road there is a little town filled with old, disabled, poor, and rejected people. It's the town my husband provides mail, and cargo for."

Zuko and Katara exchanged looks. Finally some good news to hear; maybe this was finally the light at the end of this tunnel.

"Can you take us there?"

"My husband goes there only on the weekday's mornings, tomorrow he takes off for two days, but the day after that he leaves, I'm sure he can take you then.

Katara could almost cry she was so happy, something good finally occurred when these past few days everything seemed hopeless.

"But I didn't say you could stay here at my house-"

"Nori!"

"-We," Nori sharply turned to glare at her husband and signaled him to shut up, "have other things to worry about, I'm sorry but after you two get settled for tonight you leave, and you may come back on the third day, or travel there on your own, your choice. Either way my house isn't your home."

Both Zuko and Katara sat there with blank expressions, they didn't know whether to be grateful, or upset at what the lady had just told them.

Finally Zuko broke the silence with a question, "Well where are we supposed to go?"

Nori shrugged and got up to leave the room, and without even turning around to look back as she told them to go ahead and gather their things.

Katara placed her head in her hands and shook her head in disbelief. They had almost died from wandering outside for too long, and here it was, the excellent opportunity to have food, water, and shelter supplied to them, yet they still were forced to go back out into hopeless land outside.

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath in and then let it out, before getting up and pulling Katara with him.

"Come on Katara; let's get our stuff and go."

"Wait." a voice called from the doorway.

The two of them stopped and turned to Moe, who they had forgotten was still in the room, and listened.

"Look, I'm sorry we can't help you in all the ways that you need to be helped, believe me I want to, but I have to honor my wife's wishes. Although I hope that, you don't stay in our shed house for the time being, that's out in the back of the house where we keep our ostrich-horses. I sure hope you don't stay there, because my wife hardly ever goes down there and checks, but still that isn't a place to stay." He winked at them and walked away.

"Moe wait!" Katara stopped him. "Thank you, you have saved our lives we owe you one."

"Oh yes trust me I'll make sure I get my thanks in return." and with that he left.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion by what he meant, but waved the thought away as she and Zuko go get their stuff together and walked out of the house and settled all their things inside the shed.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

A few minutes had past as they decided that Katara would sleep on the hay and that Zuko would sleep propped up against a barrel in a very close, small corner. The only noises heard were the sounds of rabbit-owls hooting in the night, occasionally a small breeze would blow in through the shed and cause Zuko to shiver... and let's not forget the sound of Katara tossing and turning in her sleep.

It was so annoying. Zuko would close his eyes for a few seconds and just before he could fall into a deep sleep, he'd hear this crunching sound of hay and a girl muttering, it frustrated the hell out of him. It had been almost an hour since both Zuko and Katara lay down in that shed, deprived of sleep, and Zuko was on edge.

Finally, her restlessness stopped, and all he heard were her tiny breaths. He closed his eyes again and finally… ever so gently… went… to sleep.

Of course, that didn't last long.

"Zuko?"

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he harshly whispered a "_**What?!" **_in her direction.

"Jeez don't get your hotpants all in a twist, calm down."

"Ugh," he sighed, "Katara I'm just tired, what is it?"

"Well um… it's dark."

"Well I'd hate to break it to you Katara, but that does tend to happen when it's nighttime."

Katara glared at him with a plain expression. "I'm not an idiot Zuko, it's just really dark and I can hardly tell if you're there."

Zuko lit a flame in his palm and turned his head to the opposite corner of the shed where Katara was. She was laying down there wide-awake looking back at him.

"Now you know where I am."

He extinguished the small flame and closed his eyes again.

"Zuko."

He lit the flame again, and this time he turned his whole body to face her. "Do you want me to just stay up and keep a watch out while I have my flame going?"

"No you need you're rest, I just like to know you're there. Plus I'm cold, it smells weird, I have hay poking me and places that shouldn't be touched and this ostrich-horse keeps looking at me weirdly."

Zuko sighed and got up and walked over to her. He came to her side that she was lying on the hay and told her to move over.

"What are you doing?"

"Hopefully some thing that will shut you up."

He lay down next to her and pulled her closely to him. Katara eeped as he pulled her close into his chest. His arm hung over her waist, and his head rested on top of hers.

"Uh Zuko…"

"Shh… Please just sleep, at least you know I'm here and this fixes you being cold, so go to sleep, _please_."

Katara hesitated but finally relaxed and eased a bit into his comforting presence. "Okay I'm sorry…"

"But Zuko?" She tilted her head to look up and him; he opened one eye and looked down at her.

"What about the horse." She whispered jokingly.

"Oh for the love of Agni, goodnight Katara." Zuko groaned.

Katara giggled at his response. "Goodnight Zuko."

They stayed like that together until they both peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hoped you liked this chapter folks! Until next time! Please **LIKE, REVIEW, **and **FAVORITE, **it really helps you guys! Thanks!


End file.
